Sutil
by anmiita
Summary: Dos viejos amigos se reencuentran en las compras de último momento.    - Sakura, no pensé encontrarte en un lugar como este - me dijo mientras recibía el vuelto de su dinero - ¿muy económico?.   - Digamos que prefiero no llamar la atención. Soy sutil.
1. Sutil

**Sutil**

Tomé mi bolso floreado, que estaba encima de mi cama y caminé hasta la cocina. Llené mi vaso de agua mineral y lo tomé en un tiempo que podría considerar record. Suspiré y me planté frente al calendario. ¿Por qué las fiestas navideñas traían consigo tantos problemas?. Era abrumador el hecho de sacar el pequeño árbol, y decorarlo con las bolas de navidad y las luces de colores. Realmente estresante. Faltaban casi diez días para el veinticinco de diciembre, época de unión y emociones a flor de piel, y ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar cómo decoraría la casa. No podía aplazarlo más.

Caminé por toda casa, buscando en cada cajón, mesa, bolso, chaqueta... y reuní todo el dinero que me fue posible. Era increíble que casi llego a la cifra de mi sueldo, no es que ganara mucho siendo doctora. Y eso era igual de frustrante que la navidad, porque había que llenar muchos papeles, tener muchas agendas y no dejar el móvil sin batería bajo ningún concepto. Salí de mi humilde hogar, el cual se encontraba en la parte centro de la ciudad; inundada de comercios y cafés y busqué alguna tienda. Necesitaba un comercio que me ofreciera muchos adornos navideños, pero sin la cara de "¡Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Reyes Magos!" de la vendedora -que por su optimismo se puede llegar a considerar que sufre algún daño emocional-. Y luego de mucho buscar, la encontré. Revolví muchas cajas y elejí todo lo sutíl que pude.

- ¡Estos son muy lindos! - exclamó una empleada - serían ideales para cualquier árbol... excepto los pequeños.

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente al sentir tremendo aullido, por así decirlo. Observé a la empleada que mecía entre sus manos muchas bolas de navidad de tamaños exageradamente grandes. Los miraba como si fueran bolas, sí, pero de helado. De ese helado de crema al dulce de leche que es irresistiblemente irresistible oponerse; por muchas calorias que posea. Y analicé sus palabras como si de un trabajo de literatura se tratara: serían ideales para cualquier árbol... excepto los pequeños. Eran las palabras de una mujer que posee poca experiencia en su trabajo, pero que a pesar de eso, tiende a ser sincera en sus comentarios. Era una amenaza que se dirigía a mi sin lugar a dudas. Debía salir de inmediato de esa tienda sino quería salir lastimada. Y me dirigí lenta y sutilmente al mostrador, pero otro comentario me impidió seguir avanzando.

- Mi árbol es de "_los pequeños_" - sentenció una voz masculina.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia zurcó mi rostro aunque intenté ocultarla. Ese hombre debía ser de los míos, una raza casi inexistente que prefiere los árboles pequeños. Y por consiguiente, las fiestas navideñas de bajo perfil. Hice un esfuerzo y llegué al mostrador. Al parecer esta pequeña y necesaria compra no iba a costarme mucho. Cuando me dispongo a irme, reconozco inmediatamente a la persona que esperaba detrás de mi. Aquel hombre, que pertenecía indudablemente a mi raza, era nada más ni nada menos que un viejo conocido. Me miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros y una pequeña -minúscula- sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Dejó su bolsa en el mostrador para pagar, pero se giró hacia mi.

- Sakura, no pensé encontrarte en un lugar como este - me dijo mientras recibía el vuelto de su dinero - ¿muy económico?.

- Digamos que prefiero no llamar la atención. Soy sutil.

Guardó su dinero en su chaqueta negra, que por supuesto, hacía juego con todo lo demás. Sus ojos, como anteriormente dije, eran de un negro que penetraba cada espacio de tu ser aunque intentaras negárselo de mil formas. Su pelo caía sobre su frente, y estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba. Aún conservaba ese extraño color azulado... ni hablemos del mío. Llevaba una camiseta blanca por debajo de la chaqueta, que se asemejaba mucho al color de su piel. Este chico, no conocía el sol o definitivamente; conocía el protector solar. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia afuera de la tienda. Observé el cielo con un poco de miedo, ¿cuánto tiempo me había pasado allí?. El sol ya se había ocultado y un tímido viento empezaba a soplar.

- No sabía que te gustaban los árboles pequeños, Sasuke - le confesé con una sonrisa - ¡no quiero imaginarme cómo estará tu madre!.

- Se queja todos los años - me aseguró - pero en esta época suelo estar con ella. Así que lo deja pasar, supongo.

"_Cuanto más grande, mejor querida_"; cité a su madre; Mikoto. Suspiré recordando los viejos tiempos. Aquellos de cuando colocábamos la estrella del inmenso pino natural, y nos reíamos cada vez que caíamos de las sillas. Éramos unos pequeños aún, no más de siete u ocho años, pero teníamos este lazo que se conserva a pesar del transcurso del tiempo. Lo puedo sentir con el simple contacto entre nuestras manos. Solíamos pasar casi todos los días juntos, hasta que la secundaria nos separó de una forma terrible. Y nunca volví a verlo... ¿recordaría aquellos viejos sentimientos?.

- Escuché por ahí... - balbuceó - que te recibiste de doctora.

- Sí, lo hice - afirmé - medicina general. Costó mucho, pero lo logré.

Presté mayor atención al camino por el cual nos dirigíamos. ¿Viviría Sasuke a los alrededores?. Quizás vivía cerca y yo nunca me había percatado. En la lista de despistadas, no podía faltar. Tomó más fuerte mi mano y su semblante se puso un poco más serio, si es que era posible. Parecía hecho a base de hielo y helado. Ámbos fríos. Pero por el contrario del hielo, al helado daba gusto comerlo. Porque Sasuke se me hacía irresistiblemente irresistible como un helado de crema al dulce de leche. Al igual que cuando éramos unos infantes.

- ¿Cómo llevas lo de tus padres?.

- Bastante bien... - mi voz tembló - son pruebas de la vida, que hay que afrontar.

- Sin lugar a dudas.

Mi mirada reflejó muchos sentimientos...

- Pero, ¿cómo llevan ustedes lo de tu... - quise preguntar pero él me interrumpió.

- Nos adaptamos a la ausencia de Fugaku - aclaró. Y no dejó que dijera "padre".

Repetí sus palabras mentalmente mientras observaba que movía su bolsa de compras de un lado a otro, como si estuviera incómodo. Me maldije a mi misma por haber preguntado, ¿desde cuándo llama a su padre por su nombre?. Desde pequeña siempre supe cómo y cuándo usar las palabras adecuadas, pero en ese momento nada salía de mi boca. Él se detuvo. Seguí el camino de su mirada; una fuente en la mitad de un pequeño y descuidado parque. Había un par de niños jugando allí y traían consigo un pequeño muñeco, de esos que se rellenan con fuegos artificiales. Sus ojos se posaron en mí.

- ¿No te gustaría pasar la navidad conmigo? - preguntó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

- ¿Quieres huír de tu madre? - bromeé mientras pensaba en la idea.

- No - negó con media sonrisa - no exactamente.

Sí, definitivamente si quería estar lejos de su madre y de sus exagerados pinos naturales. ¿O quería estar conmigo esta navidad? Podría ser solo eso, necesitar una companía.

- ¿Quieres pasar una navidad más tranquila?...

- Probablemente sí, _digamos que prefiero no llamar la atención_ - me contestó citándome y me tomó de la mano - _soy sutil. Necesito una navidad sutil. _


	2. Epílogo

Último capítulo (two shot -especial: navidad).

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en que podrías ser uno de _esos_? Solo tienes que sentarte frente a una mesa, con una gran bola de cristal y decir lo que tus clientes quieren oír. Puedes hacer que todos te llamen _adivina_, para ocasionar la risa de los incrédulos y la duda de los ingenuos. Simplemente, en este caso, no podía creerlo. Por primera vez, me sentía capáz de adivinar el futuro. _¿Viviría Sasuke a los alrededores?, _me había preguntado unos cuantos minutos antes. _Quizás vivía cerca y yo nunca me había percatado_. Sasuke vivía cerca, a unas dos cuadras exactas de mi hogar. Nada más que unos doscientos metros de mí, y yo nunca me dí cuenta. ¿Por qué? Porque era una despistada.

- ¿Te gustan los fuegos artificiales? - me preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

- Me gusta verlos en el cielo, pero no encenderlos. Puedes quemarte una pierna, te lo aseguro.

Observé como ingresaba dentro, en su pequeña y modesta casa. Aunque de pequeña no tenía nada, era del tamaño de un hospital en el que trabajarían más de mil empleados diariamente. Resulta perjudicial para la salud emocional y física vivir en una estructura tan grande sin nada más que la sombra propia. No es que no estuviera amueblado, sino que estaba vacío. Vivía solo.

- El ser humano no nació para vivir solo - susurré automáticamente.

- No podrías estar más acertada - me contestó con media sonrisa - pero es solo una etapa.

- ¿Una etapa? - le pregunté sentándome en una silla. Él asintió.

- La etapa de independizarse de los padres.

Me sentí un poco nostálgica al recordar mis planteos adolescentes, sobre cómo iba a separarme del vientre materno y paterno para desarrollarme independiente en la sociedad. Lamentablemente, ninguno de mis planteos resultó acertado. Trabajé y luché mucho para mantenerme económicamente y luego permitirme estudiar. Mi mente se nubló al ver una foto, de Mikoto y Sasuke, en una de las paredes de la cocina. El marco era de color azul con pequeñas flores blancas, muy detallista.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla opuesta y dejó en la mesa un par de cuadernos de tapa rosa. No sabía que el rosa era un color de su predilección.

Momento, el color rosa era de mi predilección.

- ¡Mis anotaciones! - grité emocionada revolviendo páginas - no pensé que las conservaras.

- Fue el único recuerdo que me quedó de tí.

Y sus ojos se posaron en mi, queriendo averiguar todos mis pensamientos, todos mis sentimientos. Su mirada era fija, deliciosamente intensa. Por lo tanto, me dediqué a leer mis anotaciones. Todas referidas a Sasuke, desde que me dedicó una risa auténtica hasta cuando le entregué los cuadernos; el día en el que fuimos separados. Comencé a reirme y nos propusimos recordar los viejos tiempos...

Mi bolso floreado estaba allí, sobre mi cama, lleno de pequeños paquetitos que crujian maliciosamente... delatándome. Solo eran algunas cursilerías para mis compañeros de andanzas, algunas enfermeras, limpiadoras y doctores. Supongo que no contribuía a un gesto de cariño sino a uno de agradecimiento por ayudar a integrarme en mi trabajo. La casa estaba en orden, incluso la cocina estaba limpia a pesar de mis fallidos intentos de hacer alguna comida navideña comestible. Me vi obligada a llamar a Mikoto, para que me diera algunos consejos sobre como obtener un budín original y de sabor vainilla. Me serví un vaso de agua mineral, como solía hacer antes de tomar una gran decisión, y al tomarlo, me planté frente al calendario. Otra vez. Pero esta vez, había llegado el día: veinticuatro de diciembre. Faltaba solo media hora para que se dispararan los fuegos artificiales, y yo debía llegar a salvo al hospital. Tenía el turno de la noche, maldito turno, malditos horarios. Por supuesto que había intentado cambiarlo, suprimirlo, extorcionarlo, pero nada sirvió. Por lo menos, tendría todo el día de mañana para disfrutar...

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Caminé hasta el recibidor, tomé fuerzas para afrontar lo que fuera a pasar...

- Sasuke - susurré soltando el aire de valentía - ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- No creo que quieras ir sola por un campo minado lleno de pirotecnia.

- ¡Eres mi salvación! - reconocí mientras pegaba un saltito de alegría.

Tomé mi bolso, un abrigo, y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Lo dirigí al camino del hospital y él solo se ocupo de perder mi mano entre la suya, como siempre hacíamos. Ese lazo era indescriptible. Miré hacia el cielo aún vacío y me maldije a mi misma; maldito turno, malditos horarios. No era una mala idea ser acompañada por tu amigo de la infancia en noche buena, o pasar navidad con él... pero si era una mala idea suponer que él solo era un amigo de la infancia.

- Nunca imaginé que un hospital se vería tan... - dudó él mientras observabamos la fachada del lugar.

- ¿Acogedor? - atisbé con una sonrisa.

- Sí, acogedor.

- A los niños les gustan las luces, los dulces y Papa Noel.

Arqueó una ceja y sonrió. Apreciamos el juego de luces que cubría cada ángulo de las paredes, que cambiaban de color y de forma. Todo un espectáculo.

- Debería entrar - admití - es importante la puntualidad.

- ¿Entras a las doce en punto? - preguntó incrédulo.

- Ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos.

Y me despedí dándondole un beso en la mejilla en punta de pie. Cuando volví a mi estatura normal, sin alejarme demasiado, sentí como él tomaba mi mentón y me acercaba. Mis piernas temblaron, queriendo escapar... Era irreal, totalmente irreal. Mi corazón y mis piernas se desconectaron de mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos bruscamente cuando él atrapó mis labios, de una forma dulce y delicada; era irreal, totalmente irreal.

- ¿Mañana vendrás a casa? - me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, ¿no dijiste que querías una navidad sutil? - interrogué un poco embobada aún. Momento: ¿una sonrisa?.

- Sí - asintió - pero sin frutas secas.

_ "Oh, no"_ pensé. Mikoto le había comentado de mi budín y mi pasado oscuro. Yo estaba en un estado de negación y aturdimiento, junto con muchos sentimientos y a él se le ocurre soltar su arma mortal. _Mikoto..._ Un pensamiento me recorrió fugazmente: quizás pasaría año nuevo acompañada. Y algunos días del futuro año también, ¿por qué no?.

- Es de vainilla - le reproché.

Volvió a tomar mi mentón y me atrapó de la misma forma, dulce y delicada; irreal, totalmente irreal.

Era sutil. Él era sutil.


End file.
